Star Wars Insider 91
Star Wars Insider 91, to 91 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **Star Wars Is Everywhere! *Skywalking News **Lucas Talks Star Wars TV **George Lucas Foundation Makes Donation To USC School of Cinematic Arts **Lucas Named Grand Marshal of 2007 Tournament of Roses *Skywalking **Refresher Reading - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **Expanded Universe, Meet the Paparazzi - autor: Chenda Ngak *The Man Behind The Mask - autor: Cesar G. Soriano *Jedi Library Books **Questions of Allegiance - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **Don't Tell Yoda - autor: Daniel Wallace *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **Heavy Metal *Guilty by Association - autor: Pete Vilmur *Technical Readout Set Piece **X-wing Starfighter - autor: Chris Trevas *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **What Ever Happened to HoloNet News? *Pirates of The Boards Part 1 - autor: Jonathan W. Rinzler *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk **Where's the Star Wars Stuff? Everywhere! - autor: Steve Sansweet *Star Wars International Collectibles from Around The World **Tokyo Treasures - autor: Gus Lopez *The Models of Revenge of the Sith Part 2 - autor: Frank Parisi, zdjęcia: Ryan Church *Comic Marvels - autor: Jason Fry *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **1977 Star Wars Documentary Filmmakers **Best of Star Wars Blogs **So You Want To Start Your Own Star Wars Book Club? **Secrets of Star Wars Next-Gen *Padawan Corner Tasks for Young Jedi **DIY R2-D2 Pinhole Camera - autor: Bonnie Burton *Bantha Tracks vol. 22 **Bantha Tracks Best of The Year **The Way We Were **Editorial *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of creative services *Frank Parisi- editor *George Hu - designer *Desiree Peel - design intern *Sean Bledsoe - design intern *Chenda Ngak - copy editor *Steve Spignola - production director *Michele Nelson - prepress manager *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Kathryn Washburn - circulation coordinator *Bob Huseby - vice president sales *Emily-Jane Throckmorton - west coast advertising director *Michelle Torrey - west coast sales manager *Brett Robinson - west coast senior account executive *Jennifer Crist - west coast senior account executive *Andrea Mullany - west coast sales coordinator *Rich Commodore - east coast advertising director *Peter Jallah - east coast sales manager *Rachel Desjardins - east coast senior account executive *Ramona Quincey - east coast sales coordinator *David Goldberg - director, advertising operations *Mary Atchison - advertising operations coordinator *Gabe Cera - advertising operations coordinator *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Chris Trevas - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Pete Vilmur - contributor *Gus Lopez - contributor *Jonathan W. Rinzler - contributor *Cesar G. Soriano - contributor *Dustin Roberts - contributor *Kurt Anthony Krug - contributor *Chenda Ngak - contributor *Matt Simmons - contributor *Seth Sirbaugh - contributor *Scott Kimball - contributor *Jan Salazar - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - executive editor *Jonathan Rinzler - executive editor *Steve Sansweet - director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - art director *Leland Chee - Keeper of the Holocron *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone ''Okładki:'' Image:Insider 91.jpg|Okładka standardowego wydania Image:Insider 91 (2).jpg|Okładka alternatywna Kategoria:Magazyny